The Odd Couples
by Rasei
Summary: 50 pairings. 50 prompts. For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge. Warning: contains all sorts of pairings, and all sort of genre
1. Dancing with a Target can Make You Wonde

**Title: **The Odd Couples

**Chapter Title:** Dancing with a Target can Make You Wonder

**Author: **Rasei

**Challenge**: Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge

**Summary**: 50 pairings. 50 prompts. Warning: contains all sorts of pairings, and all sort of genre

**Prompt: **1. glad rags

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Pairing**: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape

**A/N:** I used a name generator/ friends to pick the couples. I do not support all the pairs I write about. When I pulled Snape and Dumbledore, my heart almost died. This ended a bit AUish, time traveling story.

* * *

Severus was not nervous. So what if he was picking at his sleeves as he glares at the surrounding people who were gayly laughing. He was here for a purpose, only one reason. He blamed Dumbledore for this mission, it was he that decided that Severus was the one for the job.

As his eyes flickered around, he saw the redhead target. It was quite simple what he had to do. Just pop over to the target, get the item which the target got his hands on, then pop away as soon as possible. He took a breath in then slowly walked over to the target.

As he reached the target, the target turned to look at him. Severus stared into those sparkling blue eyes, and felt his heart pound. Those eyes were looking into his soul. There was brief smile on the red head face.

"Why hello there. Interested in a dance?" ask a deepish voice that sent a thrill down Severus's spine. He took a quick intake of breath then nodded. The redhead took his hand then pulled him close.

"This is the first time you been to a place like this?" The voice sent another thrill down Severus's spine. Severus was slightly confused on what he should say, after all if he said the wrong thing his target might move on. He finally went with the truth.

"Yes."

"That is a shame. You are kind of handsome in a rugged kind of way."

"No one has ever called me handsome before," said Severus, almost biting his tongue afterwards. The target let out a laugh.

"Then you are not hanging out with the right kind of people." The target wrap his arms around Severus, then slowly started dancing. Severus, never having an chance to dance before, almost step on the target's feet several times. The target expertly move his feet out of the way every time.

"Maybe... How does these kind of places work?" Severus slowly asked, trying not to look into the target's face.

"We wear our glad rags, we dances, and if we are lucky, we end up going home with a handsome man." The target lean his head against Severus's stiff shoulder. Snape felt his heart pounding harder and harder as the dance continue. The silence was killing, and he was sure that the target was only going to do this one dance before moving on.

"How do we get lucky?" He asked, feeling more and more nervous. The target laughed a gayly laugh.

"By doing exactly this. May I asked what your name is?"

"Severus. Yours?"

"Albus." The dance ended, and Albus pulled away. He grinned at Severus. Severus looked down, blushing slightly.

"Severus, do you want to be my lucky handsome man tonight?"

Severus intake a breath and nodded. He lift his head, to look into those so familiar eyes and wonder if the Dumbledore in his own time knew this would happen. It doesn't matter, after all he just need to grab the item in question. He feels bad through, as if he is betraying the man in front of him. The one holding him so close, almost closer then Lily ever hold him.

Albus raise his face to meet Severus's, and his lips lightly touched the taller man. Severus halfway want to force himself away, and go back to his own time. To the world that made sense, instead of a private boy club over thirty years before he was born. Instead, he allowed himself to lose himself in the man that called him handsome, and had him blushing like a teen.

The next morning, his heart breaks once again as he sneaks off with the item in question. Neither Severus nor Dumbledore ever mention that night after Severus's return. Sometimes through, Severus imagines an what-if that he was forever in the arms of the redhead.


	2. Marks on Your Heart

**Title: **The Odd Couples

**Chapter Title: **Marks on Your Heart

**Author: **Rasei

**Challenge**: 50 couples

**Summary**: 50 pairings. 50 prompts. Warning: contains all sorts of pairings.

**Prompt: **2. Whatever

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Pairing**: Blaise Zabini/Padma Patil

* * *

Padma was always smarter than her sister. Really she was... But then how did she end in this situation? She looked up at the boy that was hovering over her, smirking slightly. She wanted to run away, but those eyes, so cold, so jaded looking down at her. Really, why was she going to fall for this? She swallow a glop as she looked into those eyes.

"So, have you thought about my offer?" asked Blaise, reaching to touch her cheek. Padma jerk her head away from him, causing him to frown.

"Our... our houses are different." She mumbled, trying not be as shy as she really was.

"Whatever," he said, angrily.

"but..."

"I do not care! I do not care about something so stupid! What I care about is you!" said Blaise. Padma looked into his eyes, still jaded. But something about his face was softer than she thought before.

"I can not give up what I love! I cannot betray my sister! I cannot betray my parents! I can not asked for you to do the same! I cannot asked you to betray everything you wanted! Your family!"

"If... If you asked me, I will! I will give them up! For you, I would kill the Dark Lord! Believe me when I say that, Padma!"

"I can not! Blaise, please... Do not make me choose... do not tempt me!"

Blaise touched her chin and tilted her face up. Padma was shaking slightly.

"Padma, I do truly love you. Please, believe that."

"Blaise... I am sorry. I am so sorry. But I do not love you..." Her voice shook as she lied between her lips. Blaise let out a sigh, then moved away from her.

"Then... then do not blame me... I do truly love you." He started walking away, as she started shaking. As she watch the boy that she loved walk away, knowing that she might never get a chance to speak to him again.

"Blaise... I do love you! It is just... You already have that damn mark! If it was not for that..." He turned to look at her, with a heartbreaking look.

"I... I do not have the dark mark!" he said.

"Not that kind of mark! The mark on your heart. The one that... the one that makes you whisper to my sister in dark corners of the castle."

"... What?"

"You were talking to my sister and there was something about weddings." Padma felt tears in her eyes.

Blaise just walked back to her laughing.

"Padma... Padma... I... I asked your sister if she minded if I married you. Really!"

"What? We… we… what?"

"It will not be for a few years, but I want to be at your side forever! I swear!"

Padma just hugged her boyfriend, and sobbed.

"Only if you promise not to join the dark side."

"I promise."


End file.
